


MRS HUDSON

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, General, Humor, M/M, Parent!lock, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una idea se crea en la mente de Sherlock. El detective consultor mostrará su corazón a una persona muy especial para él. Johnlock, Mystrade y alusión a Mormor, Clarry y Hudner. Parent!lock SPOILERS del especial de Navidad de 2016. ¡Felicidades, Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MRS HUDSON

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por el cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes, el 6 de enero.  
> Warning: Este fic contiene spoilers del especial de Navidad de 2016.  
> Ships: Johnlock, Mystrade, Mormor, Clarry y Hudner. Parent!lock  
> Rating: K+  
> ¡Scotland Yard, va para ustedes por Navidad!

 

Los anuncios, escaparates y compañeros de trabajo insisten en que una Navidad con niños siempre es más alegre, dinámica y fresca. _No saben lo que dicen_.

Cuando John se vio rodeado de niños deseó ser soltero de nuevo. Su ilusión de tener una familia se había transformado en una ambición de guardería 24 horas o, al menos, de más horas al día. Estaba desbordado y Sherlock... también.

Contra todo pronóstico y apuesta en Scotland Yard, el menor de los hermanos Holmes hacía gala de su faceta paternal tan bien como cualquiera, aunque aprovechara la primera oportunidad para desaparecer del mapa por un rato y no diera señales de vida ante la búsqueda incesante de su marido.

Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener niños. Sin embargo, lo que realmente a John le llevaba por el camino de los demonios, era pensar dónde estaban los padres y por qué él se tenía que ocupar de todos a falta de terminar la cena de Navidad. A ese paso llamarían al restaurante chino y la idea cada vez tenía más opciones de llevarse a cabo.

Fue entonces cuando una de esas cosas que sólo pasan en las películas ocurrió: la señora Hudson apareció con un gran pavo para todos los comensales y éstos entraron por la puerta con infinidad de regalos. Pero, como he dicho, eso sólo ocurre en las películas.

John despertó de la cabezada involuntaria que había dado en un sofá sin su color natural desde que Hamish comenzó a andar. Los niños estaban jugando a los profesores y su hijo, el mayor por meses, llevaba el sombrero de Sherlock y el arco de su violín. Era digno de enmarcarse.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó escuchando. La casa estaba extra a prueba de niños, así que ni siquiera se movió. Hasta que a su sobrina se le ocurrió ser química como su tío.

John saltó del sofá tan estruendoso que los niños se asustaron y comenzaron a llorar, incluido su propio hijo.

En un intento por lograr acallarlos, John se puso a bailar sobre la mesa. Cómo había llegado a ella era un misterio. Entonces, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Lestrade. Sí, Lestrade, no Sherlock. John resopló y bajó haciendo equilibrios. Estaba tan cansado que se dejó caer directamente en la alfombra mientras los niños, ya repuestos del susto con facilidad pasmosa, corrían a su alrededor.

—Llévate a la mitad —exhaló sin fuerzas y un toque de dramatismo holmesiano.

—Nos los llevamos a todos —Lestrade y sólo Lestrade se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con un mohín de "llegamos tarde".

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó John, poniendo ropa de abrigo a Hamish.

—Supongo que a Sherlock se le ha olvidado decírtelo —Greg tomó más ropa de abrigo para ayudar con el resto. La cara de John representaba un claro vacío de información. —Vamos a darle un homenaje a la señora Hudson.

Muchos calificativos pasaron por la mente de John H. Watson referidos a su esposo. Ninguno positivo.

Cuando salieron a la carretera, la ciudad ya volvía a casa del trabajo. Por el camino, en el que los pequeños seguían siendo niños con todos los gritos y lloros que ello conlleva, Greg puso al corriente a John.

La señora Hudson era una mujer querida por todo el mundo. En su larga vida había vivido penurias y grandezas, pero todas ellas las llevaba con alegría y algún que otro achaque.

Viuda y con un marido que fue de todo menos bueno con ella, Sherlock había sido como un hijo. Después vino John y el resto de la familia y Martha Hudson no podía ser más feliz. Por todo ello, Mycroft Holmes había decidido hacerle un homenaje, aun cuando la idea original había sido de Sherlock. Un evento pomposo no era el mejor plan un domingo por la tarde para el detective consultor.

Por supuesto, se le olvidó decírselo a John.

Dos horas más tarde, muy tarde, llegaron al lugar acordado. El recinto estaba lleno de todos los conocidos y amistades de la señora Hudson. Antes de tomar a escondidas su lista de números de teléfono, no imaginaron que fuese tan larga ni que todo el mundo quisiera ir.

Después de pasar por el servicio de ludoteca para dejar a los niños, con quien primero cruzó la mirada John fue con Mycroft. Entonces, el deseo de buscar a Sherlock en esos ojos se volvió inquisidor y Lestrade tuvo que tirarle del brazo con disimulo para entrar por la parte trasera y no interrumpir el discurso del _pseudo_ primer ministro, con pena de escasez sexual prolongada.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo ya los había visto. _Cómo no_ , pensó Gregory.

Sherlock no estaba por ninguna parte, lo que no hizo más que aumentar el nerviosismo de John. Lestrade se paró en una columna detrás de Mycroft. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, al contrario que a su marido. John, mientras tanto, daba vueltas a pocos centímetros en pro de la calma.

El tiempo pasaba y Mycroft seguía con el discurso ante la multitud. John, no viendo final a esas palabras y más por ver dónde estaría la pausa para el baño, decidió escuchar. Maldijo no haberlo hecho antes por cabezota rematado.

—Mi hermano pequeño, Sherlock, a quien seguro que todos conocen, vendrá con la señora Hudson en breves momentos. Ya estarán al tanto del tráfico de Londres a esta hora —Mycroft se aclaró la garganta, abriendo el reloj con diplomacia y poca confianza fraternal—. Les pido disculpas.

El cierre del reloj trajo consigo la apertura de la puerta principal. Sherlock y la señora Hudson hicieron su aparición estelar. Poético incluso para Mycroft. Real para Lestrade. John... Bueno, su mirada estaba a medio camino entre la adoración y el reproche.

El impecable detective, que vio a su esposo nada más entrar, llevó del brazo a la señora Hudson al frente de la sala. Ella no sabía nada y se extrañó de ver a tantas personas conocidas en un mismo lugar. De lo que no se extrañó fue de ver a la señora Turner a la cabeza de todos, con su gran sonrisa y esas manos que tanto amor le daban.

_A saber lo que le habrá dicho Sherlock_ , fue el pensamiento más compartido sin red social.

En el foco de la atención, Sherlock dio un paso atrás para quedar en un segundo plano. Ése no era su día y era consciente de ello. John se encontraba a pocos metros. Finalmente había acabado en el mismo lugar que Lestrade, sujetando la columna.

Sherlock contenía una risita. Sabía que la protesta era un punto fijo en el tiempo y no se preocupa por ella. Sólo miraba a John con el amor de cada día y una disculpa en los ojos.

Lestrade, por su parte, se fue a dar una vuelta al lado opuesto de la sala. Tantas veces había practicado Mycroft el discurso en casa que podría decirlo él mismo de memoria.

El móvil de John sonó como un mensaje. Desvió la mirada de su marido y quedó atónito frente a la pantalla.

_Se me olvidó **—SH**_

John no se molestó en levantar la vista, podía oír perfectamente el orgullo de Sherlock. Así que le siguió el juego con el discurso aún de fondo.

¿Mensaje programado? ¿Qué vives, en el siglo XIX? **_—JW_**

_Se me olvidó **—SH**_

_Como siempre. Cómprate una agenda **—JW**_

_¿Rencor?_ **—SH**

_Puede ser una buena marca_ **—JW**

_¿Ironía como regalo de cumpleaños? **—SH**_

_Está bien, te compraré la maldita agenda._ _Ahora mírame y compórtate, Sherlock Holmes **—JW**_

Ambos levantaron las cabezas. Fue Sherlock quien rompió el silencio. Su rostro estaba limpio de toda emoción.

—Te quiero, con la carga emocional que ello supone para mí.

—Quién lo diría por tu cara, amor —recalcó el doctor la última palabra. —Yo también lo hago.

—¿Masturbarte en el baño? —rio travieso Sherlock. John se mordió la lengua para no maldecirle. Fue Lestrade quien tomó la palabra.

—Y ahora unas palabras de Sherlock y John.

El DI los acababa de anunciar con Mycroft vigilándolo todo en la distancia. Sin duda, una venganza por su comportamiento infantil. Sherlock tomó aire y alentó a John a salir a escena. Al fin y al cabo, él como doctor tenía un trabajo de cara al público y el detective ningunas ganas de intervenir.

Pero John Watson no saldría solo, por todos sus galones. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó.

—La señora Hudson ha sido para todos nosotros como una madre, atenta y firme. Nos ha cuidado, ha sido cómplice de nuestras vidas —agarró con fuerza la mano de Sherlock provocándole un sonrojo que no pudo ocultar— y ha guardado nuestros secretos aun sin pedírselo. Nos ha alentado en nuestros sueños, dado dosis de realidad y, por encima de todo, querido.

El discurso seguía la tónica de los demás, pero con un toque más íntimo. Sherlock, con los pómulos rosados y muerto de vergüenza, carraspeó y tomó entonces el micrófono.

—Gracias, señora Hudson. Ya sabe lo que pasa por mi cabeza ahora mismo. Y si no... Pregunte a mi Boswell —y apretó la mano de su esposo más fuerte.

Todos los asistentes rompieron en lloros y exclamaciones amorosas. Ahora era el turno de la señora Hudson responder a tanto halago. El público esperaba expectante sin moverse. Ni siquiera un murmullo, hasta que llegaron sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no os fugáis? —dijo con voz pícara.

La sala rompió a reír. La idea de la temporada por excelencia. John y Sherlock, entre risas, la tuvieron en cuenta. Greg y Mycroft, aunque estaban fuera de plano, también lo hicieron. Harry y Clara no serían menos. Incluso hay quien dice que la idea llegó a Moriarty y un tal Moran, que trabajaba para él en más de un sentido. La señora Turner, por otro lado, no apartaba la vista de Martha en la comodidad que su silencio temporal le otorgaba.

Los caminos del amor son... Baker Street, 221B.

Se dice que John preguntó a Sherlock de camino a casa porqué no había celebrado su cumpleaños si era 6 de enero y que la respuesta de éste fue sencilla.

—Ya habrá tiempo, John. Hoy es el día de la señora Hudson. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buen día! ¿Cómo están?  
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias.  
> Si gustan de dejar un review, gracias extra.  
> ¡Que la pasen bien y sean felices!


End file.
